『Dos mentiras』
by Lisaki00
Summary: -Trent;estás borracho - dijo cortante la rubia. Trent resopló una risa. -Por supuesto que estoy borracho ¿crees que si no lo estuviera te diría esto? 【One-shot】


Bridgette abrió los ojos ,miró el reloj de su celular en su mesita de noche

-Una de la mañana - murmuró para si misma,se encogió de hombros y volvió a acostarse. Estuvo quince minutos dando vueltas sin lograr dormir.

Se levantó frustrada,¿por qué se despertaba sin razón y luego no podía volver a dormir?.Pensó en llamar a Geoff cuando recordó que el daría una de sus fiestas hoy,la había invitado pero rechazo la oferta esa noche,aunque normalmente las aceptaba felizmente.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación de hotel

-¿Malibu?

Aunque seguía medio dormida reconoció la voz y ese apodo que la verdad no le desagradaba

-¿Duncan?

-Si,soy yo,tu amigable vecino Duncan

La rubia rodó los ojos

-¿Te desperté?-preguntó el estereotipo punk con piernas con voz algo preocupada como si hubiera visto el gesto de la ojiverde

-No,no,no podía dormir - dame un minuto.

Tomó un cepillo y se arregló un poco el cabello con el antes de abrir la puerta,no se molestó en atarlo

-Vaya,vaya,pero si no es una valla,es mi psicópata favorito - dijo al abrir la puerta aunque su gesto cambió a uno de sorpresa al ver que Duncan traía recargado a Trent a su izquierda

-Oh,vaya que decepción,esperaba que durmieras en ropa interior - dijo el joven al ver que su pijama consistía en unos shorts y un top-o tal vez menos - agregó

-¿Qué le hiciste a Trent?-cuestionó ignorando su comentario

-Oye no tengo nada que ver con esto,lo juro - puso una mano en su pecho y levantó la otra,haciendo que Trent cayera. Bridgette lo fulminó con la mirada-En eso tal vez si-dijo con una sonrisa.

Bridgette lo miraba esperando una respuesta

-Escúcha,el chico sólo se excedió con las bebidas hoy,eso es todo-se explicó el punk

Bridgette se dió por satisfecha con esa respuesta,seguramente fue en la fiesta de Geoff y aunque Trent no era de beber mucho,a cualquiera podía pasarle

-Está bien,ahora ¿como pasamos de eso a estar en la puerta de mi habitación a las una de la mañana?-cuestiono

-No encuentro la llave de su habitación y todos los demás están en la fiesta,no puedo dejarlo tirado en el pasillo,Gwen me mataría

-¿Y por qué no lo llevas a tu habitación?-sugirió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-¿Estás loca? No voy a acostarme con Gwen con su ex novio inconsciente al lado-se detuvo a pensar unos segundos - Vaya,eso suena suena como un fetiche raro

Bridgette miró a Trent que seguía en el suelo,no podía dejarlo ahí

-Está bien,yo me encargo

-Esa es la Bridgette que conozco

A la rubia se le hizo raro que Duncan la llamara por su nombre y más aún en un tono amistoso

-No lo hago por ti,es por el,es mi amigo- replicó mientas se agachaba a tratar de despertar a Trent

-Si,tienen tanto común - dijo Duncan apoyado en el marco de la puerta rodando los ojos con una sonrisa - ambos tienen los ojos verdes - finalizó con sarcasmo

-¿No tienes una fiesta a la que volver ?-cuestionó

Duncan se encogió de hombros aún apoyado en la puerta.

-Cuida bien de el,pero no demasiado,no querrás que se convierta en un Alejandro 2.0 - dijo guiándole un ojo a la surfista

Bridgette no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos

-¡Largate!-ordenó aunque Duncan ya había cerrado la puerta y estaba corriendo por los pasillos del hotel.

Bridgette miró al suelo aún sonrojada,recordando el frío suelo de Yukon,y el cálido cuerpo de Alejandro

-Idiota - murmuró

-Ya lo creo

Bridgette se sorprendió al ver que Trent era quien hablaba

-Vaya,vaya,miren esto - sonrió la rubia,quien estaba sentada en el suelo - Estas vivo

-¿Cómo te va Bridge?-sonrió Trent acostado en el suelo consu barbilla apoyada en su mano

-¿Te exediste hoy tigre?-comentó al ver el aspecto de Trent

-Eso creo,no recuerdo mucho,me desperté con ese golpe - dijo frotándose la nuca.

Bridgette rodó los ojos divertidamente . Ella y Trent no hablaban mucho,pero ella conocía suficiente de el como para saber que era buena persona

-Qué humillación que sea Duncan quien me haya traído hasta aquí - comentó el pelinegro

-Oye,no es tan malo,no te dejo tirado a tu suerte

-Si,por Gwen - agregó

Bridgette desvío la mirada,no sabía que contestar a eso cuando se dió cuenta que seguían en el suelo

-Ven,te llevaré a mi cama - dijo levantado a Trent del suelo colocando su brazo al rededor de ella.

-Estoy bien con una silla - dijo tambaleándose

-Pues yo no,te recostaras en mi cama

A Trent le pareció muy extraño como Bridgette se las arregló para darle una orden y sonar dulce a la vez.

Una vez en la habitación de la rubia,Trent se sentó en la cama.

-Bien,descansa,cuando estés listo para irte llámame.Yo dormiré en el sofá de - Bridgette no pudo terminar su frase,sintió un agarre de su brazo derecho y como era arrastrada.

Bridgette se dió cuenta que estaba recostada de espaldas en su cama,cosa normal, pero con Trent sobre ella con manos y rodillas sobre la cama mirándola fijamente,eso no era algo normal

-T-¿Trent?-dijo sorprendida de lo rápido que pasó todo

-¿Te han dicho lo bien que te ves con el cabello suelto?

Bridgette recuperó la compostura

-Si,me lo han dicho - contestó indiferente

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién? ¿Geoff?-preguntó con una sonrisa

Bridgette apartó la mirada,en realidad Geoff decía que daba igual como tuviera el cabello,ella se veía hermosa como sea,pero Trent no tenía porque saber eso

-¿Es ahora cuando grito?-fue todo lo que dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Bridge...-inicio Trent acariciando suavemente el rostro de la susodicha - creo que siento algo por ti

Bridgette no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa,pero decidió mostrarse indiferente

-Trent;estás borracho - dijo cortante la rubia

Trent resopló una risa

-Por supuesto que estoy borracho ¿crees que si no lo estuviera te diría esto?

La rubia arqueo una ceja

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó alejándo la mano de Trent de su cara

-No lo sé,solo,al principio creí que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos

-¿Por qué ambos tenemos los ojos verdes?-trató de adivinar un motivo

-No,solo,diablos,no lo se,eres mi tipo de chica ¿Sabes? Eres dulce, deportiva, tienes un lindo rostro y un lindo cuerpo, y aquí entre nos, los ojos verdes son mi punto débil - finalizó susurrando lo último como si alguien pudiera oírlos

Bridgette levantó ambas cejas

-¿Y qué hay de Gwen?,parecías muy enamorado de ella

-Por supuesto que lo estaba-Trent sonaba casi ofendido-y siendo sincero,mentiría si dijera que ya no siento nada por ella

Trent se hizo una pausa mirando la cama sobre la que estaban,recordando esa gótica chica temperamental que le robó el sueño tantas noches

-¿Pero?-preguntó la chica para que siguiera hablando luego de esa pausa

Trent volvió su atención a la chica que tenía frente a el

-Pero también mentiría si dijera que no siento nada por ti también - dijo con una sonrisa

Bridgette cruzó sus brazos,esperando que continuará

-Escúcha,eres linda y me gusta tu personalidad

-Entones te gustó ¿no?

-No,no es eso,es diferente a lo que sentía por Gwen en un principio pero, solo,no lo se,me pareces muy linda,más de una vez he mirado tu cuerpo con...- hizo una pausa buscando la palabra más leve en su vocabulario-¿concupiscencia? -dijo con temor a que la rubia se molestará

Bridgette alzó una ceja,no iba a decirlo pero una una pequeña parte de ella se alegraba de saber que Trent la hallaba atractiva

-Básicamente crees que estoy buena

Trent se sobresaltó con lo directa que fue

-Pues,si pero no es solo eso - dijo con notableme vergüenza-,eres muy dulce pero decidida,verte tratar ese oso como si fuera un perro o un gato fue increíble y más de una vez le hiciste frente a Heather,tienes agallas - dijo guiándole un ojo causando una risa en la rubia m-y tu voz es hermosa,creo que eres quien mejor canta de las chicas de este loco programa,como amante de la música valoro mucho eso - Trent desvío la mirada-y siendo sincero,a veces siento celos de Geoff

Bueno,esto si era una sorpresa

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin poder disimular su asombro

-Vaya,¿en serio?de todo lo que dije sólo te despierta curiosidad eso

-¿Celos de Geoff?

-No,no son celos,es más bien envidia - Trent sabía que la definición de celos se aplica cuando uno teme perder a su pareja - Mirá,era molesto verlos besándose todo el tiempo - Bridgette apartó la mirada apenada cuando dijo eso - pero a veces sentía más que simple irritación al verlos,quería hacer que Geoff deje de acapararte y con el tiempo fue a más, me molesta simplemente verlos cerca y lo más frustrante es que no tengo derecho a decir nada porque ni siquiera somos amigos y aún así,aquí estamos

Bridgette notó que Trent dijo que le molesta verla junto a su novio,habló en presente

-¿Te molesta aún hoy?-preguntó con cautela

Trent suspiró

-Si,aun hoy me molesta - dijo apenado

Hubo un silencio,para Bridgette la situación era irreal,Trent estaba sobre ella en su cama de hotel confesando algo que no estaba segura como llamar

-Pero Geoff no está en esta habitación

Un instinto de peligro se encendió en la rubia al oír eso

-Solo hay una surfista con rubios cabellos y un guitarrista pelinegro,aquí solos - miró el cuerpo de Bridgette de arriba a abajo.

Mientras Trent se distrajo con su cuerpo Bridgette miró su rostro . Trent era un chico lindo,podía llamarlo atractivo sin problema,su cabello negro contrastaba perfectamente con su piel bronceada y ojos verdes y su cuerpo tenía las proporciones justas,al igual que su masa corporal,no estaba muy gordo ni muy delgado.Era naturalmente amable y relajado,eso le agradaba,un chico que se tomaba la vida con calma y aunque era algo cliché,le encantaba que tocará la guitarra.

Extendió su mano hacia su rostro,cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo algo vino a su mente:Un chico con un sombrero vaquero en sus cabellos rubios ojos con una radiante sonrisa y una brillante mirada de ojos azules.Un chico que aunque no era muy listo y con facilidad hería u ofendía a muchos sin darse cuenta al hablar sin pensar,era sumamente romántico y amable.Un chico que la perdono por engañarlo en televisión internacional y nunca uso el tema en su contra o se lo restregó, ni en la más seria de las discusiones. Era su novio,era el chico que la hacía sonrojar y sentirse como colegiala enamorada,era Geoff

Bridgette cerró su mano que estaba a centímetros del rostro de Trent. No podía,no quería,no iba a hacerlo,no tropezaria dos veces con la misma piedra pero con otra forma,no iba a hacerle eso de nuevo a Geoff,tal vez si no tuviera novio lo haría sin problema,Trent era atractivo como ya se dijo a si misma pero ella ya tenía alguien que le robaba el aliento. Nadie merecía que le hicieran lo que ella le hizo a Geoff y aun asi el había elegido perdonarla y ella no le pagaría traicionando su confianza.

Un escalofrío la saco de sus pensamientos,Trent estaba acariciando su pierna,Bridgette se estremeció,Trent tenía las manos frías por alguna razón.

Trent se sorprendió cuando Bridgette le tomó muñeca ,la miró y se encontró con una mirada que aunque no mostraba enojo,decía claramente que no estaba feliz

-Trent;no - dijo con un tono que indicaba que no bromeaba mirandolo fijamente,la verdad dudaba de que un simple "no" lo detuviera,estaba borracho después de todo,pero ella no dejaría que Trent viera eso,era un no y lo tenía decidido,eso era todo lo que el debía saber

Era raro ver a Bridgette molesta,era una persona serena,asi que entendió perfectamente que lo decía en serio y aunque una voz en su cabeza decía "Trent,si" decidió ignorarla.Bridgette le había dicho un no fuerte y claro,eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber aunque no estuviera del todo en si

-Está bien-dijo safandose del agarre de Bridgette y frotándose la muñeca que ella había sujetado,era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba-lo siento

-Lo supuse,-dijo incomoda-¿te quitas?

-Oh,claro,discúlpame- dijo al darse cuenta de que seguía sobre ella,se quitó de inmediato

Bridgette salió de la cama,tomó una almohada y una manta,se dirigió a la pequeña sala

-¿A donde vas?

-Dormiré en el sofa,te lo dije

Trent se sorprendió

-Espera,¿dejarás que me quede?

Bridgette le dió una sonrisa

-Oye,se lo prometí a Duncan,además...

-¿Además?

-Confío en que no lo intentaras de nuevo - dijo con un guiño antes de irse cerrando la puerta

Trent se sentó en la cama,no sabía cómo tomarse las últimas palabras de Bridgette,había algo en su voz que lo desconcertó.Se recostó tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar,había llegado a la habitación de Bridgette borracho,confesó que la encontraba particularmente atractiva,trató de propasarse con ella aún sabiendo que tenía novio y ella lo habia rechazado de manera muy directa.Trent se preguntaba que fue exactamente lo que causó exactamente ese rechazo ¿Era el hecho de que tuviera novio? ¿Era que en su mente sólo había lugar para Geoff? ¿Era el hecho de que el estaba borracho? ¿Simplemente no lo encontraba atractivo?.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas,iba a lamentar haber bebido tanto mañana.

Cerró sus ojos cuando un pensamiento una posibilidad cruzó su mente

-¿Fue una amenaza?-murmuró para si mismo antes de quedarse dormido recordando las últimas palabras de la rubia esa noche

Bridgette abrió los ojos,se estiró,ese sofá era más cómodo de lo que ella llegó a pensar.

Eran las nueve y media según el reloj de pared.

Vinieron a su mente los eventos de la noche anterior y se sonrojó,sacudió su cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos.

Se levantó,vería si Trent seguía dormido.

Al llegar a la habitación vio que Trent seguía dormido,solo se había sacado las zapatillas,ni siquiera se había tapado.

Bridgette rodó los ojos con una sonrisa

-Eres un desastre -le dijo mientras cubría al pelinegro con la manta aunque no podía escucharlo.

Trent se movió un poco mientras Bridgette lo acomodaba

-Gwen - murmuró mientras se volteaba dando la espalda a la surfista

Bridgette no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta,esperaba que luego de los eventos de la noche anterior,si iba a murmurar el nombre de alguien en sueños sería el de ella

Trent volvió a voltear,quedando frente a la rubia,ella vió su tranquilo rostro dormido y sonrió . Gwen había tenido a un gran chico y decidió dejarlo ir,ella no le recriminaba nada,era su vida y su decisión además de que Trent llegó a arruinarlo de verdad y si ella prefería a Duncan,aunque no era secreto que a la rubia le desagradaba el punk, no tenía derecho a decirle nada y la apoyaría,ya tenían suficientes problemas por cierta morena, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por el chico

-Encontrarás a alguien,lo se,eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y uno de los pocos cuerdos en este loco programa -dijo acariciando su frente

De repente su semblante cambio al ver su rostro,miró detrás suyo mientras comprobando que no hubiera nadie,se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente mientras miraba al suelo,vió a Trent de nuevo y sonrió tiernamente plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Trent.

-Tal vez si ni Geoff ni Gwen se hubieran cruzado en nuestras vidas...-susurró la rubia antes de recostarse a su lado.

Trent abrió los ojos lentamente,se sintió horrible,recordaba vagamente los eventos de la fiesta de anoche y tenía otros recuerdos aún más borrosos que no conseguía divisar.

Notó que no estaba en su habitación ¿Donde diablos estaba entonces?.

Se respondió a si mismo añ ver a la rubia durmiendo a su lado,aunque ella no estaba cubierta por la manta.

Jadeó horrorizado,entró en pánico mental

" _No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no_ " Pasaba por su mente,estaba en un gran problema,Geoff iba a matarlo y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía un mínimo recuerdo.

Gruñó de frustración,lo que despertó a Bridgette,sonrió al ver que Trent estaba despierto

-Trent,buen día - dijo alegremente

Trent la vio tan relajada que pensó en otra posibilidad ambos aún tenían la ropa puesta después de todo

-Bridgette ¿qué pasó anoche?-preguntó exaltado tomándola por los hombros

-Oye,tranquilo,te exediste con la bebida así que te trajeron aquí al no encontrar la llave de tu habitación,tu dormiste aquí,yo en el sofá,vine a ver como estabas cuando me desperté y parece que me dormí,eso es todo

Trent soltó a la rubia lentamente,se sentía tan aliviado

-Oh Dios,gracias

Bridgette arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa

-¿Qué creíste que...? se detuvo cuando Trent acarició su cabeza,no sabía cómo tomarse eso

-Solo,no digas nada por favor.

Bridgette entendió que no era tema de broma así que sólo asintió.

Trent le sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Gracias por cubrirme ayer y no dejarme por mi cuenta

Bridgette asintió con una gentil sonrisa

-Si quieres agradecerme ve a ducharte,apestas

Trent resopló una risa

-Está bien-dijo mientras se levantaba

Antes de que cruzará la puerta Bridgette tuvo un pensamiento

-Trent ¿tienes tu llave?

El guitarrista tanteo sus bolsillos

-Oh mierda,no

-Creo que se,donde están;tu duchate,ya regreso

Trent simplemente asintió,necesitaba esa ducha

Bridgette se cambio y cepillo su cabello,lo sujeto en su habitual cola de caballo . Salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta vecina a la suya,espero a que Duncan abriera

-Buen día Malibu - dijo con una sonrisa al verla

-Damela- ordenó Bridgette

-¿De qué hablas - preguntó aún sonriendo cruzándose de brazos

-Tu sabes de que hablo - dijo cortante,estaba molesta

Duncan rodó los ojos,metió sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su short y sacó una tarjeta llave sin borrar su sonrisa

-Toma

Bridgette la tomó de mala gana,fulminó a Duncan con la mirada

-No me mires así,debía hacerlo

-¿Debías?-arqueo una ceja con ambas manos en sus caderas

-Era una única oportunidad,solo en esas condiciones el iba a hablarte de _esa_ tema

Los ojos de ls rubia se abrieron como platos

-¿Lo sabías?

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Estuvo murmurando sobre ti mientras lo traía,juro que pensaba dejarlo en su habitación pero recordé que fuiste la única ausente en la fiesta,los astros se habían alineado Malibu.

Bridgette miró la tarjeta llave de Trent, estaba preocupada si Duncan lo sabíaentonces ¿cuantos más?

Duncan notó la mirada de la ojiverde,no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Mierda,Gwen lo había ablandado

-Nadie más lo sabe,solo habló de eso mientras lo traía y fue porque mencione que no habías ido y dije que le harías compañía a modo de broma

Bridgette lo miro ¿podía confiar en el?

-Mira,si se lo digo a alguien tu puedes decirle a todo el mundo que aún no superó del todo a Courtney

-¿Aún no superas a Courtney?-preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

-Exacto

Bridgette sonrió mientras asentía

-Trato-se dispuso a marcharse cuando se detuvo - Duncan

Duncan miró a la rubia por la puerta casi cerrada

-Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Duncan no pudo evitar sorprenderse

-Cómo sea - dijo cortante y luego cerró la puerta

Bridgette sacudió la cabeza,no iba a cambiar

Cuando entro en su habitación,Trent ya había salido del baño

-Aquí tienes - dijo ofreciéndole la tarjeta

-Vaya,gracias,eres genial,¿donde estaba?

-En la recepción,se te debió haber caído - decidió mentirle,no se alegraría de saber que Duncan fue quien lo trajo

-Bien,mejor me voy,gracias por todo Bridge - dijo dandole suaves toques en el hombro al pasar a su lado

Bridgette le abrió la puerta y Trent estaba en el pasillo cuando una duda cruzó su mente

-Bridgette-la susodicha se detuvo de entrar al oír su nombre-¿De verdad no pasó nada anoche?

Bridgette le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-De verdad Trent - dijo sincera

-¿Y no _dije_ nada raro anoche?-preguntó estando consciente de los confusos pensamientos que últimamente estaba teniendo sobre la surfista

Bridgette apretó el pomo de la puerta

-Si,de hecho,si

Trent sintió como su corazón fallaba en bombear sangre,similar a lo que ocurrió cuando despertó.

-Dijiste que en la fiesta había pizza con piña,eso no podía ser ¿quien come pizza con piña?

El corazón de Trent volvía a latir,soltó una risa nerviosa

-Supongo que estaba confundido,en fin adiós - la saludo con una sonrisa y se volteó

Bridgette lo saludo con la mano,notó como Trent se pasaba la mano cerca de los labios mientras murmuraba "¿fresa?".

Bridgette cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con una sonrisa

-Habría sido mejor uno de piña - dijo sacando su labial de fresa del bolsillo


End file.
